Unwanted by-products of producing livestock include the inherent odors, particularly those created by livestock waste. Livestock waste emits foul and noxious gases, including hydrogen sulfide and ammonia. Not only are these gases unpleasant and potentially dangerous for those who are located near waste collection areas, but many regulatory bodies regulate the permitted emissions of certain gases from an agricultural operation. Further, some regulatory bodies require larger agricultural operations to provide air emission plans, which include methods and practices that will be employed by the agricultural operations to minimize air emissions and procedures to respond to complaints directed at the facility, including identifying strategies to address the sources of odors and noxious gases. In addition, even if gases are somehow contained within an agricultural building or filtered through exhaust systems, the environment within the agricultural building is subjected to the foul and noxious gases, making it uncomfortable within the building for animals and humans alike. Thus, it is apparent that controlling the emission of foul odors and noxious gases is not only a desired goal, in many cases it is required by applicable regulations. What is needed, then, is an effective way to reduce the emission levels of odors and noxious gases associated with agricultural applications, including, but not limited to, emissions within farm buildings.